Percy Jackson vs Son Goku
72542151-9D71-4566-A124-DD1C80C417DF.jpeg Intro Heroes of Olympus vs Dragon Ball Z! , which hero with heritage from another species will come out the winner?? . Goku Rock:Goku is the strongest warrior in Universe 7. One of the most powerful characters in the franchise, Goku can hold his own if not take on seemingly any opponent. His natural talent for combat along with his unwavering drive have taken his power to unprecedented levels in his life. He has been seen to put up a reasonable fight against the Destroyer Beerus, and later on even against his teacher Whis, although both still held back greatly. Ultimately, at his highest level of power, he is unarguably the most powerful mortal in the history of the Multiverse, far stronger than any Destroyer and reaching levels that only the Angels could possibly rival or surpass, with only the Omni Kings and Grand Priest being his certain superior. As an infant, he could drag large rocks tied to him while pursuing food and resist his adoptive grandpa's attempts to hold him down. As a child, Goku could easily defeat many foes. When first meeting Bulma, he was unfazed when rundown by her car and shot, quickly picking up and throwing her car with her in it. He defeated a Pteranodon, a pack of wolves and a Bear Thief. When meeting Yamcha, Goku fought on par with the bandit despite weakened from hunger. Later, as a Great Ape, Goku effortlessly destroyed Emperor Pilaf's castle. While training under Master Roshi, Goku consistently outperformed Krillin and amazed the teacher, including moving large boulders and running a 100-meter dash in 8.5 seconds. Goku and Krillin accomplished various grueling labors a day that outperformed an entire work-force of adults. By the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku's might could move a massive boulder and fight on par with the seasoned Roshi. In the tournament, he breezed through the preliminaries while holding back significantly and developed various new techniques against his foes. In the finals, Goku fought on par with the seasoned veteran "Jackie Chun" and likewise replicate practically every maneuver his opponent used on him, narrowly losing by lack of stamina after a double count-out. While fighting the Red Ribbon Army, Goku did not experience any serious physical trouble against the majority of their fighters, with only General Blue providing any meaningful resistance through the use of his telekinetic powers. In hand-to-hand combat, however, Goku still managed to handily come out on top after a short but intense struggle. When facing Mercenary Tao, Goku was toyed with by the deadly assassin and only managed to mildly hurt the foe with his Kamehameha before being defeated himself. After training with Korin, Goku defeated Mercenary Tao with ease, able to block Tao's Dodon Ray with only mild pain. Goku then proceeded to single-handedly destroy the entire Red Ribbon Army's headquarters and all its soldiers. Even Staff Officer Black's Battle Jacket was beaten easily. Metal:goku eventually went on to forefill his destiny and fight Frieza although he was outclassed at first , things changed when he turned super sayain and overpowered Frieza , since then goku has token on the likes of , androids , cell , buu and even gods like beerus . Rock: well let’s talk about all of Gokus forms while we’re at it Ssj A form that makes goku twice as strong then his base Ssj2 A form that makes goku twice as strong as his ssj form Ssj3 A form that makes goku 3 times as strong as his ssj2 and four times stronger than his ssj Ssj god A form that has goku have Divine power that only gods can detect , this form is 10-30 times more powerful than ssj , ssj2 and ssj3 Ssgss A form that is Gokus base , with god kai , this form is 50X stronger than ssj god Rock: we won’t be counting ssj4 or ultra instinct because goku cannot reach those forms as of now Metal: overall goku is a force to be wrecking with and should not be underestimated Goku DBZ SS1.png Son Goku SSJ2.png Goku DBZ SS3.png SSJG Goku.png Goku ssj blue kaioken by naironkr-dc2wntc2.png Goku Ultra Instinct.png Percy Jackson Metal:Perseus "Percy" Jackson is the demigod son of Poseidon and the eponymous protagonist of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. A troubled New York native who was shuffled from school to school due to his ADHD and dyslexia, his world is flipped upside down when he learns of his divine parentage. With the fate of the world on his shoulders, Percy now faces down monsters, gods, and other denizens of myth on a regular basis. Rock: Percy Jackson was first a kid with only his mother and step farther , to say the least his step dad was a real dick and he eventually found out that he was a god , he eventully got sent to camp half blood , where he figured out that his farther is posiden . Metal: Percy Jackson’s as the son of a water god is a power house in terms of water and thunder based attacks , he has years of experience fighting gods and has 300 years of Experince in sword fighting. Wiz:ercy began the story as a mischievous twelve year old going from one boarding school to another. Although he was a demigod, he didn't know anything about the world or that his father was alive and a god until his maths teacher Mrs. Dodds turned into a Fury and tried to attack him, but failed when Percy vaporised her with Riptide. After going to Camp Half-Blood and being revealed as Poseidon's Son, (it is against the rules for the big three gods Zeus, Poseidon and Hades to have kids) he went off on his adventure with Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase. After the quest he was betrayed by his friend Luke Castellan who revealed that he was in league with Kronos. Boomstick:Since then he has gone through many adventures and met many friends. Eventually he fought for Mt. Olympus against Kronos in The Last Olympian, and started dating Annabeth. In The Heroes of Olympus set four months after the Titan War, he's taken away from Camp Half-Blood by Hera and loses his memory. He becomes the leader of Camp Jupiter (a camp for Roman Demigods) but soon in The Mark of Athena he meets with his old friends, and he, along with Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque and Nico di Angelo, travels in the Argo II for the rest of the journey to stop Gaia rising. At the end of the book, Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus, and resum in The House of Hades. The two forced their way through, and closed the Doors of Death. But their battle against Gaia's giants finished in The Blood of Olympus with Percy and Annabeth deciding to finish their senior year of high school together before attending New Rome University. Wiz:In the third Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard book "The Ship of the Dead", Percy helps train Annabeth's cousin Magnus (who like Percy and Annabeth, is also a demigod but is Norse instead of Greek) train for his quest to stop Loki from triggering Ragnarök. It is also revealed in this book that Percy has become a brother to Sally and Paul's daughter Estelle (who is named after Percy's maternal grandmother. Boomstick: well although he can be naughty , Percy is a force to Be wrecking with!. Wiz: it’s time for a death battle!!! FEE905CE-405C-4585-9EC8-1DDD8651826F.png|Percy jackson Death Battle Percy is Walking through the forest until Crack! Goku teleports infront of percy . Goku: you look pretty strong , let’s fight!. Percy: you sure?? Goku: let’s have a little sparing match , plus I heard you were the son of a really powerful god , are you related to beerus? Percy: who the hell is that. Goku: What ever , now let’s fight!. Percy and goku rush at each other , goku Tries to punch Percy But gets hit across the face by Percy’s sword , Percy then starts slashing Goku with his sword , goku Charges up a kamehameha and fires it at Percy , Percy dodges and yells Thunder As thunder comes down from the sky and injures Goku , Goku then transforms into his Ssj form, the two coillde again , Percy then takes out his sword and starts cutting Goku , Goku Tries to punch Percy But he’s too slow , goku then punches Percy in the gut , Percy is hurt but still gets up , Percy then shoots ice at goku , Goku transforms into his ssj2 form and breaks out of the ice , goku then goes up in the sky and Charges up a Kamehmeha , Goku teleports infront of the Demi-god and fires the attack at full force , Percy survives the attack , Percy then summons the sea storms , poisonous water floods the entire area , Goku gets hit by the water and gets poisoned , Goku then transforms into his ssj3 form. Goku: your only the second guy to push me this far!. Goku and Percy coillde again , fist and sword , the clash is heard throughout the universe , Percy then stabs Goku in the cheast , Percy takes his sword out of him as goku falls to the ground , goku then yells and transforms into his Ssj god transformation, Percy is amazed at the form , the two clash again , Percy then summons the storm again , goku looks confused , the entire area gets flooded , The water drowns Goku , Goku Tries to get out But struggles , Percy then yells thunder and electrocutes the water , percy then walks away , just as he does blue aura surrounds Goku. Percy:Huh? Goku: get ready!. The two coillde again , goku then punches Percy in the face , goku then uses Instant Transmission all over the arena , goku then fires a kamehmeha , Percy dodges and yells Thunder! , thunder hits goku , Percy then yells fire and Goku gets burned , Percy then throws a thunderbolt through the sayians cheast , goku falls to the ground with blood gushing from his Cheast , Percy then looks to see if goku is still alive , just as Percy looks away , a powerful white aura surrounds him , Goku turns into ultra instinct omen . Percy: What??? Goku: let’s do this now. A huge clash is heard , goku then punches Percy and kicks him in the face , Percy tries to slash him with his sword but cannot , goku then powers up to mastered ultra instinct goku, Goku starts beating up Percy , goku then punches Percy into a crater , Percy then yells thunder in the sky , Percy Summons the storm , goku waits cocky. Percy: now!. The storm goes and hits goku , the entire storm surrounds Goku and drowns him , killing the sayian instantly , everything returns to normal , Percy then walks away , as Gokus body is shown being eaten by seagulls . Ko!. Results Rock: Woah Percy beats Goku? And he’s only a teenager , what a badass!. Metal: this Fight was pretty close but Percy was better in most stats , remember that Goku can Be drowned and cannot live without air , while Percy as a water god can breathe underwater , Goku has the power , speed and Durabillty edge but it wasn’t enough to beat Percy’s Experince , Skills and hax. Rock: plus once Percy Summons the storm , Goku is done for as only gods can survive the storm and Goku is not a god , besides Percy can stall goku by poisoning him as well and keep him busy with his multiple summons . Metal: Percy can also move at Ftl speeds As well so they are both even in speed , but anyway you silce it Percy wins!. Rock: I guess goku got flushed out!. Metal: The Winner is Percy Jackson!. B55C3A33-751D-4AA7-AACE-FFB16498F0BD.jpeg|Percy Jackson wins Category:Heroes Of Olympus vs Dragon Ball Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'Books Vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019